Final Fantasy x: Another Ending
by RJRelentless
Summary: What if Tidus was real, not a dream? What would happen if this was so? Find out here. Starts at the end of FFX.
1. It's done

_**Its done…**_

Before A.N: Ok, this isn't going to be a one shot, let me make that perfectly clear. I know it says, "A different ending", but I think if there was actually a different ending, would the next two years of Yuna's life be different too? I mean, if Tidus did stay, she wouldn't of missed him and grieved. This is what I think might of happened if Tidus did stay.

_**Tidus' POV**_

_It's done. It's finished. Sin's- Jecht's… Dad's dead. _I thought as I watched the huge monster, which was my Father, blow up into millions of small pyerflies. This was meant to be a happy moment for me. I had done what I set out to do, I beat Sin and saved Spira, but I wasn't happy at all, not even in the slightest. My job was over now, the Faith had made that clear. I was nothing but a dream, a copy of someone else.

The Faith had been dreaming for a thousand years now, it was time they woke up, and me and my old man, we were touched by Sin, the monster they had created. So then, we were able to wake them up from their endless dream. But, because we were dreams ourselves, something they dreamt up, we would disappear and leave this world once they awoke.

I hated that fact. I had more or less made a life here. I made friends, travelled around the world, and met the most beautiful woman a guy could want, what else could I ask for?

_My life back. _Tidus thought.

I watched as my love danced with her staff, sending her fallen Aeons. This must have been tough for her, maybe even more then it was for me. She had to fight and defeat her allies, the things that fought with her, not against her. I watched as she sent them the Farplane, where I was going soon. Auron had already been sent, so at least he wouldn't be lonely.

When she stopped, she looked directly at me, as if waiting for the worst to happen.

"_Everyone, this is the last time we fight together OK?" I said_

_I was given confused looks so I pressed on._

"_What im trying to say is, once we beat Yu Yevon, I'll… disappear."_

This is what I told them. Yuna was waiting, and so was I. I'm not sure what it was, it felt like I was being emptied. I looked down at my hand and saw they were turning different colour; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow you name it, I most probably turned it.

I looked up at Yuna and she instantly shook her head a little and said, "No…"

I looked at the floor and put my hands on my hips. "Yuna, I have to go." I said, trying to get her to understand.

Again, she shook her head, not wanting to believe this was real.

"Im sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." I said. I heard a grunt behind me and saw Wakka. This must have been tough for him too. Throughout the pilgrimage, he I become like a brother to him. He had already lost Chappu, his late brother, and now he was losing another. I walked past him and Yuna and stopped just so I was eye level with he, but I never looked at her.

"Goodbye." I said I started to walk away to the end of the ship. But I was stopped. The little boy who I had seen many times during the pilgrimage was standing in front of me yet again. The Faith said, "Thank you."

I nodded in acknowledgement and continued to walk. "Do you not wish to know why I have come?"

"What's the point?" I said as I turned around. "You've come to take me to the Farplane, I know. Just get it over with."

"Wrong." The Faith said. "Or, if that's what you want-"

"If that what I want?! Of course it isn't! I love it here and your making me leave!"

The Faith only shook his head and said, "Don't speak until you have heard my deal."

_Deal? _I thought. I stayed quite and he continued, "I know this is hard for you. You've had to take in too much at one time. You are a dream. You are a replica. All the abilities you have are stolen from another. Now that Sin is vanquished, we will wake and you will be no more."

I could here Yuna cry in the background as he said this, and it was breaking my heart even more. I wanted nothing more then to go to her and comfort her, but more then likely, I wouldn't be able to touch her.

"But, if you wish, you could stay in Spira." The Faith said in conclusion.

"How?"

"We cannot continue to dream you if we are awake. That is clear to you, im sure. But if we made you real, you would be able to move freely."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" I shouted.

"Because. You would try and turn this around as if we were lying. Im doing this as out thanks, Tidus. We can make you real, if you so wish."

I nodded my head, but then I remembered the Faith said Deal.

"What's your part of the deal?"

"I think my part of the deal was settled several minuets ago. We are able to wake up now, that's your part of the deal done and finished. So, my dream, do you wish to become one of this world?"

"I wish to become real." I said.

"Very well." A light started to shine behind him and he gestured to it. "Walk into the bath of light."

I did it hesitantly as first, but when I felt the warmth of the light, I couldn't resist.

The light spread until I couldn't see the others anymore more. It was just me and the Faith now.

"Now, why do you wish to stay?" The Faith asked. "If you answer this question truthfully, you will become real and full."

"Why do I wish to stay?"

"Yes. You love it here, you say. Why? What makes you want to be real?"

I thought about it for a minuets before the guys popped up in my mind. Rikku, with her green shorts and yellow orangey top. Wakka in his Blitz uniform. Lulu with her dress of belts. Kimahri and his… fur, and Yuna. Yuna with her beautiful bi-coloured eyes and luscious brown chest-nut hair. I was about to say, "I stay for my friend." But I wasn't sure how many passes I got at this.

"I stay…" I hesitated as I slowly turned a dark shade of crimson. "I stay for Yuna."

"Why do you stay for Yuna? Why do you treasure her far more then the other people of Spira?"

"Because…" I hesitated again. "Because, I love her."

The Faith smiled and said, "Was that so hard?"

With that, he vanished and the others came into view again. The Faith was gone, as was the light.

"Enjoy you life, Tidus." The Faith said out of nowhere.

"Thank you." I said. I could feel I was solid again, the emptiness had completely left now.

"YUNA!" I heard Kimahri bellow. I turned quickly, wondering if anything had happened to her. Luckily, nothing had. She was running to me with her arms spread out. I took a few steps forward and met her in the hug of a lifetime. My arms found their way to her shoulders and her back. She silently sobbed into my chest as I held her tightly. My arm that was comfortably resting on her shoulders moved to her hair as I stroked it, trying to calm her down. Eventually she did. She stopped sobbing and pulled away from me slightly while whispering, "I thought I lost you."

"You nearly did. But im here now, to stay, alright?" I said as I continued to stroke her silky hair.

She nodded and placed her head on my chest again. It was then I realised it was only me and her on the deck. The others must have left, dragging Rikku along because she wanted to stay and watch us.

Yuna and I stood like this for a while, but after half hour of so, it was starting to get cold and she started to shiver.

"Come on, lets go back inside." I said as I pulled away from her a little, then kissed her forehead gently.

After I turned and headed towards the door with Yuna's hand in mine. Just as we were about to enter the bridge, I let go of Yuna's hand and said, "Best if we go in separately, don't want Rikku or Wakka all over us." She smiled, nodded her head and went into the bridge first with me following shortly after. We received a few looks from the others, and Brother didn't seem too happy either.

After a while of silence Lulu stood up and said, "Were going to Luca. There, Yuna will announce the Eternal Calm, then we go home, to Besaid."

That got me thinking a little. Home. Zanarkand was gone now. The Faith were awake, my Zanarkand was no more.

"When this is all over, we'll help look for your Zanarkand." Wakka had said to me once.

Of course, I had accepted the fact that I'd never be able to go back to my Zanarkand, but I knew it was there. Now that I know it's gone, I had a different feeling.

A little while later, we were nearly deafened by the cheers of the Lucan people. They were cheering for their High Summoner, who survived Sin, and her Guardians, who had helped her along the way.

We could hardly get to the stadium, everyone was shouting and cheering for us, so we decided to leave the speeches for the morning. It was about 3am in the morning, and we were all tired out and droopy.

It took a while to get to the Inn as well. 3 hours I think. The people were just so happy and excited.

When we did get to the Inn, I went straight to the cafeteria and loaded up before anything else. One thing I have learnt throught the pilgrimage is that I cant sleep on an empty stomach. Wakka joined me a few minuets later and did the same.

"Do you think they're going to let us go anytime soon?" I asked Wakka.

"Not likely, Brudda. You can understand cant you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Dude! Were goin' down in history, ya!?"

I stared and then shook my head at my brotherly friend. In many ways, he was a mature as a child, but then again, so was I.

Soon after I stretched, yawned and said my good nights. We were all sharing rooms, well maybe not Kimahri, he never slept, or at least I've never actually seen him sleep. I was sharing with Wakka and Lulu was sharing with Rikku and Yuna. Kimahri was probably going to watch over the girls. I was tempted to see the room and sleep there, but I really wasn't up for it. I was tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I went to the docks and sat on one of the platforms.

The sound of waves always used to sooth me, I don't know why. I loved going to the sea in Zanarkand, just before sunrise. I lied down and closed my eyes, allowing my head to clear.

I started to hear footsteps behind me and decided to leave them as they would probably walk straight past me, but whoever it was swung her legs into the seas and sat on the platform beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Yuna looking down on me.

"Hey." I said as I sat up once again. She smiled and looked out to the sea, watching as the sun was just catching the waves, making them sparkle.

"I cant believe it's over." Yuna said dreamily. "I only wish someone had done this years ago."

"well, call me selfish if you want, but im glad they didn't." I said. She looked at me with a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone had done this, decades of centuries ago, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't of even existed, nor my Zanarkand."

She thought about this for a moment and then said, "I guess so." There was a silence for a while until I said, "Shouldn't you be asleep? You've got that speech thing tomorrow, well, today, don't you?"

"Cant sleep."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Why are you out here?"

"Just came to think. Im real now, I have to think about what im gunna do. I cant go back to Zanarkand, so that off the list."

Yuna, I could tell, was just about to say something but changed her mind at the last second. Then, as if trying to find the courage, she said, "Why… don't you stay with… with me?" I looked over and saw she was blushing madly. I smiled and said, "I think I might. Plus, the Aurochs need me, I couldn't leave them now could I?"

_Also, I promised Lulu…_

"When this is all over, promise me you will stay with Yuna." Lulu had said to me once. I didn't really have a choice in the matter, otherwise I would mysteriously disappear.

"No, I guess not." Yuna said.

Nothing much was really said after that. We continued to watch the sunrise, watching the boats come in and out of the port. Yuna was still looking over to the sea when I looked over to her. She seemed content, happy. Both her hands were resting peacefully by her sides and I reached forwards and grabbed one of them. She jumped a little at this, but then smiled and moved closer to me. She put both her arms around my waist and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed and stroked her hair as I watched the waved crash against the wall and I heard her whisper something, it sounded something like, "Ey liuve you." But I figured she said something else.

"What was that?" I asked. She said it a bit clearer and my heart nearly soared. "I love you."

Smiles were etched into both of our faces when I replied, "I love you, too."

She pulled away slightly and looks at me, like she's trying to see if im lying or not. When she see's that I really do love her, she leans up slightly and places her moist lips on mine and kiss' me. I kiss back but I instantly deepen the kiss, lying her on the floor and slipping my tongue into her mouth. She giggles a bit and her tongue starts the play with mine. Her hands find their way to my hair and neck as mine find their way to her hips and face. After a minuet or so, we break apart for air and Yuna subconsciously says, "Wow…"

I grunt in agreement and start to gently kiss her neck. After a while of this I hear an "Ahem."

I look behind me and nearly have a heart attack. Lulu is there with a stern look on her face and she says, "Want to explain?"

"Uh, yeah- I mean no! No- uhh…" I try to pick the right words but I doesn't make a difference, lulu was gunna get me later on. She shakes her head and says, "Yuna, its time." She turns and begins to walk away. I look down at Yuna and she laughs, leans up and kissed me again and then gets up, heading towards the stadium with my hand in hers.

After A.N: So what do you think? Should I carry on with it, what? Tell me your thought please.


	2. You what?

_**You what?**_

As Yuna and Tidus entered the stadium and joined the other guardians on the podium, they were nearly deafened from the roaring and cheering from the crowd.

Yuna stood in front of the rest of us, ready the address the people of Spira. When the cheering finally died down, Yuna began.

"Everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams and friends. Everybody, now, Sin it finally dead. Now Spira is ours again." At this the crowd clapped and continued its roaring. "Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Though I know, the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so lets start out today."

She turned around the face us and I smiled while nodding my head as Wakka gave we a thumbs up. She turned back to the people and said, "Just… one more thing. The people and the friends that we have lost… never forget them." That was the end of it. The people's cheers were to loud for any of them to handle. Tidus, Yuna and the other hurried out of the stadium and went for the changing rooms, hopefully no one would find them there.

After a while of waiting, Lulu decided to look around to make sure we could make our way to the airship. During that time, Wakka went with her and Kimahri and Tidus were watching over Yuna.

"Tidus?" Yuna said.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were a dream?"

Tidus shook his head and made his way over to her. "What was I supposed to say? If I did tell you, you would have chosen the final Aeon and none of this would have happened. The Faith would still be dreaming, Sin wouldn't of gone forever and I would of lost you for nothing." He said as he kneeled in front of her and put one hand on the side of her cheek and the other holding her hand. "But we can forget about all that now, right?"

"I suppose."

Lulu then came through the door and said, "We can go, but we have to be quick."

Tidus helped Yuna to her feet and let go of her hand and went out of the door. Soon after they boarded the airship and were of toward Besaid. Yuna had gone to bed with Kimahri watching over her, Lulu and Wakka were chatting quietly, privately rather, and Rikku was talking about what she was going to do.

"Im gunna take part in rebuilding home, that's for sure. I hear Gippal started a machine faction somewhere along the Djose highroad."

Tidus only grunted so some of the things she said. He had a pounding head ache from Luca and couldn't wait to get back to Besaid, to the peace and quite. It wasn't like Tidus to want such things. He was always the get up and go type of person, he couldn't stay in one place for to long without doing something. Now, after the pilgrimage, he felt like he had done enough of walking around, now he just wanted to settle.

After Rikku had been called away and was helping navigate, Tidus went up on the deck to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He couldn't help but think about the things he had done, the people he meet.

In Zanarkand, there were a lot of girls who had their eye for him because he was the star player of the Zanarkand abes. None of them actually _liked _him, just his reputation. Tidus of course liked the attention he got and took in as much as he could of it. Because of the lack of attention he got as a child, he couldn't get enough of it. He went from one girl to the other, not actually _doing _anything, but just classing them as his girlfriends. He liked life the way is was, but when he met Yuna, it seemed that Tidus calmed down. He couldn't go back to his Zanarkand, nor did he want to. He was happy here, more then happy.

He fell into the land of sleep thinking about what he was going to do, where and when.

When he was finally woken by Wakka, they were back in Besaid. Home. This is what the place was called to him now. He walked back to the bridge and walked out with the others. By the time they got to the village, it was pitch black, but the roaring flame from the bomb fire could be seem from miles off. The Besaidian people were much like the Lucans, loud in excitement and happiness. This didn't do well for Tidus as he slowly started to get a migraine, but he went through the torture in hoping it would be over soon. He was wrong. The party had gone on for nearly two days and nobody let Yuna, Tidus or any of the rest leave their sight, not even for sleep.

When the people of Besaid had finally quietened down and gone to bed, most of them anyway, the fire was still going. Tidus really didn't have the energy to walk to the crusaders lodge and find a bed, so he would slept with the warmth of the fire beside him.

"Wakka, I'll think about it. Im really tired, could you leave, please?" Said Lulu from her hut. Tidus heard Wakka sigh and walk out of the hut. He sat down in from of the fire and just stared at it, his eyes filled with wonder.

"What's up, big guy?" Tidus asked and he sat up. Wakka didn't even look at Tidus before he said, "Nothing."

"Okay, I'll ask again. What's up big guy? Or do I have to ask Lulu and get my ass burnt?"

Wakka sighed and then looked at the floor. "I proposed to Lu."

Tidus raised his eyebrows a little. He proposed to his late brothers ex?

Tidus didn't say anything, but he didn't really have to, Wakka knew what he was thinking. "I know, I know. Im crazy."

"I thought it was a Sin go after your families… _friends._" Tidus said. He emphasised the word "friends", and Wakka just chuckled.

"Well, its also a crime to use Machina, but Yevon was already doing that. They were going against their own teachings, so why cant I do this?"

"You might safe yourself a bit of heart break. When Lulu first saw me, she looked at me with confusion and… well, love. I think she thought I was Chappu. If she was still in love with him then, what about now?"

Wakka thought this over for a while and then said, "I'll say it in a way you would understand. It would be like me saying that you gotta leave the island 'cuz you couldn't be trusted 'round Yuna. You love her, ya? Well, I love Lu. I know it's harsh to say, but Chappu, he's gone. When I first saw you in the ocean, I thought you really were him, but then I thought my lil' brudda wouldn't have such a stupid hair-cut." Wakka brought Tidus into a head lock and have him a noogie, like he always did. They laughed a little and received a few shushes and hushes from the tired villagers, but continued to laugh anyways.

"What are you gunna do now anyways, brudda? You gunna stay here?"

"Yeah, I think so. Is there any spaces on the team?"

"Always, for you anyway. One more place I think."

"Well, sign me up then."

There was silence again for a while after that. Both the men listened to the crackling of the dying fire.

"So, uh," Wakka started. He was fumbling with his words a little but then just came out and said, "What gonna happen with you an' Yuna now?"

Tidus instantly felt uncomfortable. He knew Wakka thought of Yuna as his younger sister, so it was a little awkward.

"I don't know. If anything happens, it happens."

Wakka grunts a little and then says, "Well, im gunna hit the sack, you'd do best to get some shut eye as well. Night, bud."

"Night." Tidus said as his brotherly friend went into the crusaders lodge. Tidus thought on lengths about Yuna and him. What would happen to them? Would they last? Would they marry or have children?

"Don't tell thee thou wanted to become real for nothing?" Said a voice from the other side of the fire. The spirit of the Bahamut said. The little boy looked at Tidus through the fire and smiled a little. "Thou said thou loved her, did thou not?"

"I did- I do love her, but… it's complicated."

"It's not complicated. Thou is just worried she wont want to, your worried she'll say no. Thou have already confessed to her, and she to thou. What's holding thou back? "

Tidus only looked at the floor as he realised his creators words were true. Something was holding him back, he just didn't know what.

"I haven't got a clue."

There was silence from the boy and then he said, "Your lady comes. Thy shalt speak with thou some other time."

Then Bahamut just vanished. Soon after, as the Faith had predicted, Yuna came from the temple and said, "Cant sleep?"

Tidus smiled and shook his head. "You neither?"

She shook her head as well and sat next to him and watched the remains of the fire die. "I can still hear the noise even though the party ended hours ago."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for several minuets, each waiting for the other to say something, but neither said a word until the fire was completely out. Then Tidus heard shuffling to his side and felt an arm wrap around his waist and a head cuddle into his neck. "I think im tired now." Yuna says sleepily.

Tidus smiled and chuckled softly to himself and puts both his arms around her and lies down on the cool ground. Soon after, Yuna breathing evened out, signalling she was asleep. Then, Tidus carefully got out of her embrace and picked her up and headed for the temple.

When he found her room, Kimahri was dozing in the chair close to her bed. Tidus was a little shocked as this was the first time he saw the blue guardian sleep. Tidus shook his head and laid the beauty in his arms down on the bed. He was just about to leave when he heard Yuna shuffle a little and then he turned to see her with her eyes open and her hand out stretched, gesturing him to join her. He did as he was told and joined his love in her bed. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. One of his own hands covered hers and the other around her shoulder.

Tidus felt her head move a little and then he heard, "Your staying here, on Besaid, with me now, right?"

"I already told you I was." He said as he looked down at her. "Don't worry, im not going anywhere without you."

She smiled and leaned up, placing her soft lips on his. She pulled away seconds later and said, "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, sleep well." He replied.

Moments later when he felt himself doze, he heard a small purr from Kimahri.

"Shut up." Tidus said with a smile as he fell completely to sleep.


	3. Golf Balls?

**_Golf balls?_**

"Mmmm." Tidus groaned as the first rays of sunshine came through the window on the far side of the room and into his eyes.

He buried himself beeper into the bed and behind the figure lying on him. As usual, he had forgotten the night before, and jumped slightly when he saw Yuna sleeping soundly on top of him. Slowly, the events of last night began to seep back into his memory and he smiled, remembering how much Yuna had wanted him with her. He also remembered Kimahri and how he had let last night pass by.

Tidus looked around the room for the cat, by he was no where to be found.

_That's not good. _Tidus thought. _Kimahri is always with Yuna, so him leaving her side would make the others edgy._

Tidus thought it would be best to get up before the others found them like this, so he gently nudged her awake while whispering her name.

Yuna grumbled a little, reluctant to rise for the day.

"Come on, we have to get up." Tidus said as he carefully got out of her embrace.

"Just a few more minuets? Or… hours…" Yuna said in another groggy voice, signalling she was about to fall asleep again.

Tidus smiled and took the covers off of her, then she brought her attention to Tidus and began to pout. "Please? Why do we have to get up so early?" She said as she buried her head in the pillows.

"So we don't get questions." Tidus said as he got up from the bed.

"What's there to ask? I love you, you love me, so what's wrong with this?"

"I thought you weren't meant to do this sort of stuff 'till you were married?"

"No, your not allowed to…" Yuna stopped at a bright blush finds its way to her cheeks. "Your not allowed to do _that_ until your married."

"Ahh, anything else?" Tidus said, finding amusement in her embarrassment.

"No…" Yuna said with her eyes to the floor. "I think im going to get up." She said as she got up and headed towards the doorway, but Tidus caught her by the arm and said, "Are you embarrassed, my lady?" He leaned in closer and whispered, "Better get used to it by our wedding night…"

He heard her gasp and he felt chills go up her back.

_**Our**__ wedding night..? _Yuna thought.

Tidus chuckled and kissed her earlobe and cheek, squeezed her hands. "I wanna marry you eventually, you know. Or at least 'till your ready." He leaned in and kissed her softly before turning and going outside.

Wakka was the first to find him when he went to the middle of the village to ask for food. "Where have you been?" Wakka asked. "I left you by the fire last night."

"I went for a walk." Tidus lied. He stretched and reached for a plate.

"So, you didn't go to the temple?" Wakka said. It was obvious he was holding back a smirk.

Tidus, not able to hold one back, said, "Your not angry? How did you know?"

"No, im not angry. I'll be angry when you hurt her, but I guess you didn't. I went in to get Yuna up earlier and saw you there." Wakka was smiling now and said, "Just be glad it wasn't Lu."

"To right." Tidus said as he filled his plate. Not long after, Yuna came from the Temple with Kimahri by her side. She said her good mornings and blushed when Wakka said, "Sleep well, Yu?"

He didn't ask that question a lot a when he did she instinctively looked at Tidus and he said, "He saw us when we were sleeping." Just as he said that, Lulu came out of her hut and everyone thought it was a good to keep quite about what had happened.

She didn't say much. In fact she looked like she didn't sleep well that night, Tidus didn't need three guess' to figure out why though. She said good morning, but avoided Wakka's gaze at all times. There was an awkward silence as we all ate our breakfast.

Wakka ate with his head down, occasionally glancing up at Lulu, Lulu looking down at her food, Kimahri watching over all on us, Yuna giving me questioningly looks as she ate and I wrote on the ground "I'll tell you later" to which she nodded.

After a while, Lulu got up and announced she was going to the beach. She didn't invite anyone to go with her before she went quickly on her way.

Wakka gave a depressed sigh and Tidus said, "Wait here a moment."

Tidus ran to the beach and saw Lulu sitting on one of the benches with her legs in the water. Tidus walked up to her and did the same. He nudged her a little and said, "What's up?"

"Why would you ask if anything is wrong?"

"Well, no offence, but you've got black eyes the size of golf balls-"

"Golf balls?" Lulu asked. Since she was not from Tidus' Zanarkand, she had no idea what the game golf was, since they didn't play it in Spira.

"Doesn't matter. Golf balls are the size… like this." Tidus pulled up his hand and put it in a circle the size a gold ball should be. "Also, you didn't say a word during breakfast, or give me any threatening hints, so something must be wrong." He ended mockingly.

Lulu shook her head and said, "Its none of your business."

"None of my business? I care about Wakka's future, you know, and yours to for that matter."

Lulu's head snapped up and she demanded, "Wakka told you?"

"No." Tidus lied. "I walked past the tent and I heard him."

Tidus believed to God that she knew he was lying. It was like she had a sixth sense; to see through any lie thrown at her. But in this case, she didn't.

She finally gave up and said, "I don't know what to do."

"What's there to think about? You've known each other for a while, you get along good, he loves you, so what's the problem?"

"Didn't I tell you in the Farplane that getting along isn't enough?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did, and that piece of advice has helped me this past month."

Lulu just shook her head and began, "He's just… He's not…"

"He's not Chappu?" Tidus finished for her. She nodded her head and looked at the water.

"I thought you let him go in the Farplane?"

"I thought I did too. But then, last night, when Wakka proposed, I started asking myself, Why would I marry Wakka? Then Chappu popped up in my head and…"

"Well, the real question you want to be asking yourself is, Why wouldn't you want to marry Wakka? The only reason for not marrying Wakka is because of Chappu. What are the reasons for?"

To this she only shrugged and he asked, "Do you find him, uhh… good-looking?"

Lulu nods slowly at this and then he asks, "Do you like his personality?"

Again, she nods and she starts fidgeting with her fingers. "Then what's the problem? Forget about Chappu for a minuet and focus on Wakka."

She said nothing for a while and then she murmured, "There isn't a problem…"

"Well, then get whatever is holding you back and let it go, okay? That's about all I can do. You coming back or are you going to stay here for a while?" Tidus asked as he stood up.

"I think I'll go back as well." Lulu said as she to stood up. They walked back to the village in silence and rejoined the group. 10 minuets later, Lulu said, "Wakka, can I have a word?"

Wakka nods and follows Lulu into her hut.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuna asked.

"Its not really my place to say, but Wakka proposed to Lulu last night." Tidus replied as he filled him mouth with sausages.

"Wakka proposed to Lulu?!" Yuna exclaimed, having to be hushed by Tidus as she was being too loud.

"Yes. I just had to talk to her about it."

"Why?"

"Chappu, he was holding her back. I think I've released his hold on her."

About 20 minuets later, Wakka came out with a small smile on his face and went directly to Tidus and gave him a bear-hug, picking him off the ground.

"Thanks, Brudda."

"No problem, now could you let me go?!"

"Sure." Wakka said as he put Tidus down and leaned into his ear. "She said yes."

In return, Tidus slapped Wakka on the arm and said, "Congrats."

For the rest of the day, Tidus and Wakka happily played Blitzball on the beach while Yuna and Lulu stayed in the village and began preparing for the wedding which was in 3 weeks time. Wakka had already chosen his best-man, Tidus. Yuna was going to be brides maid, one of the younger girls would be the flower girl and one of the monks would be the pastor.

Nobody really saw much of Yuna and Lulu from the first day of planning, not even Tidus or Wakka.

"Are you sure their planning the wedding and not thinking about stowing Lu away?" Wakka asked two weeks later while both him and Tidus were on the beach as usual. "I haven't seen either of them in 3 days, maybe Lu's already gone and-"

"I don't think Lulu would put this much effort into a wedding and then not turn up, Wakka. Especially her own one."

"I guess so." Wakka said as he launched the ball from his hands to Tidus'. It was quite late, round about half 11pm when they decided to go back. Wakka went back into the crusaders lodge as he and Lulu both agreed not to share a bed until after the wedding, and Tidus went to the temple.

Surprisingly, he found Yuna asleep in the bed and wondered how many sleep spells Lulu had to cast on her. He silently slipped into the bed, trying desperately not to awaken the sleeping angel and immediately stiffened when she turned and rested her head on his torso as if it was a pillow. He eventually became relaxed and placed both his arms around her shoulders and back. Soon, the darkness of sleep arrived and took Tidus away to pleasant dreams.

A.N: Pleasant dreams, ey? We'll find out more of that next chapter. Mainly this update is to make you guys aware that I wont be updating as frequently as I have been, or maybe I wont update in a while. You all have the right to know why and it is because some things have happened during the last couple of weeks and has put me through a bit (a lot) of depression and no amount of writing or reading can make me escape the ugliness of this depression. I hope my miserable ness hasn't been showing in my writing and if it has, I apologize, I deeply apologize. The same goes to my readthrough as well (Keep your hair on, I will finish it). If any of you have any requests you want me to do, feel free to ask. Till next time.


	4. Dreams, glorious dreams

_**Dreams, glorious dreams!**_

_Tidus wore a grey tuxedo, matching pants and white shirt._

"_You nervous, Brudda?" Wakka, his best man asked._

_Tidus only nodded as his eyes stayed to the floor. "What if something bad happens? Or if-"_

"_Relax, will ya? Nothin's goin' to happen." Wakka said as he ruffled Tidus' hair._

_Tidus put his hair back into place and sat down. Then, the pastor went outside for a few moments and then came back inside. "Rise, please."_

_Tidus went to the alter, along with Wakka, and waited for his bride. Soon after, the doors opened and the music began to play._

_Tidus was hesitant first about turning around, to see his wife-to-be walking down the isle. He craned his head and his jaw nearly hit the ground. Yuna was dressed in a stunning white dress, veil and heels. Behind her, obviously, was Lulu, and behind Lulu was Rikku._

_Rikku was over joyed she'd be the flower girl to her cousins wedding and Lulu was happy to be the brides maid, but in all honesty, Lilac was not a good colour for Lulu. Rikku made it work, but Lulu… nah._

_Linking his large arm with Yuna's small one, Kimahri wore a traditional Ronso wedding robe. It was white all over with symbols of love and happiness on it._

_When they both got to the alter, Yuna gave Kimahri a hug and Kimahri gave her shoulders a squeeze. Then she turned to the pastor and Tidus, taking Tidus hand with her own. Even though she was wearing a veil, the bright red blush was showing through the fine material._

"_Please be seated." The pastor said. The rustling of chair went on behind, signalling everybody had placed their backsides on their seat and the pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..." That's all Tidus heard then. He was in his own world. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Him and Yuna, they were getting **married!**_

_Before he knew it, both he and Yuna said 'I do', the rings and the vows were given and then the end had finally come._

"_Is there anybody here who objects to this marriage? If so, speak now, or may you forever hold your peace."_

_Nobody stood, or even whispered anything._

_The pastor looked around and said, "Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor turns to Tidus and said, "You may kiss your bride."_

_Tidus felt Yuna's body turn and he felt his do the same. His hand came up and lifted to veil from her face and then he saw how red she really was. He then leaned in slowly. A few whistles and cheers were heard in the background as Tidus grazed his lips against Yuna's and then… **Poof!**_

Tidus fell out of bed, the covers soon following him.

"Oww…" Tidus said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Giggling was heard behind him and he turned to see Yuna in a brides maid dress.

"Morning." She said as she helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What's with the dress?" He said as he rearranged the covers.

"Lulu. She thinks it was the best and I wanted to see what you thought of it." She gave a spin and said, "Well? What do you think?"

Tidus, now seeing the dress properly, nodded his head and said, "You look beautiful in it."

Yuna blushed and hugged him for the compliment. "I guess I'd better get back to Lulu. She'd murder me if anything happened to the dress." Yuna said as she pulled away. She left through the door and Tidus collapsed on the bed.

After a while, he remembered his dream and blushed fiercely as he thought about each detail of Yuna, her dress, face ect… even the thought of them getting married put a smile on his face. He eventually decided to get up and headed towards the smell of sausages.

He found Wakka in the middle of the village sat with his legs crossed with two plates in his hands.

"2 minuets!" Wakka shouted as he struggled to hold back laughing fits. "The smell of food wakes you up?"

"No, used to." Tidus said as he took one of the plated and started to eat. "Before Mom died, she and Dad used to have to go to the pizza shop, and slowly walk back into the house so they wouldn't wake me. But as soon as they opened the box, the whiff of tomato and cheese found its way to my room." Tidus said as he began to eat the bacon.

"Memories, huh?" Wakka said and he set his now empty plate on the floor. "So what woke you up then?"

"What makes you say something woke me up?"

"Dude, it's 9.10am. You never get up this early."

Tidus, now on his last sausage, began thinking over if it was a good idea to tell Wakka about his little dream.

"You wont tell anybody?"

Wakka shook his head and Tidus said, "Well, with everything that going on, I was… uh… dreaming."

"About?" Wakka urged.

"The wedding." Tidus said innocently.

"I know that, but _who's _wedding?" Wakka said. It was obvious he knew, so what was the point in playing dumb?

"Yuna's and mine… is it strange to be dreaming about stuff like that?"

"Nah, dude. I've been dreaming about our wedding for a few days now."

"_Our _wedding? Oh no, what will Lulu do if she finds out you've switched sides?! She'll kill you! You know how much work she put into the wedding!" Tidus exclaimed mockingly.

"You know what I mean, smart ass!" Shouted Wakka as he was laughing along with Tidus. "But, no it's not strange to think about that sort of stuff."

Then, Yuna came out of the tent, wearing her usual clothes, but she was red faced. Like she'd just gone for a long run.

"You okay?" Wakka asked. "Yuna nodded her head and sat down between the two men and said, "Have you two been told about Kimahri?"

"Yeah, gunna miss him." Wakka said glumly. He began kicking the ground and twitching his fingers.

"Why? Where's he going?" Tidus asked.

"He's going back to Gagazet after the wedding." Yuna said sadly. Kimahri had been her guardian for 10 years now, it was kinda sad to let him go after all they went through.

Tidus saw very briefly a tear running down Yuna's cheek. He walked over, wiped her tear away and slipped his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She instantly breaks down and bring her head to his chest and her arms to his waist.

"Don't cry." Said the deep voice of the blue Ronso. Yuna head looks around a little and she see's Kimahri standing beside her and Tidus. She let go of Tidus and went to Kimahri while asking, "Why do you have to go?"

"Ronso tribe still live. Most are young and need guidance, need new elder. Kimahri will travel to Gagazet and take leadership."

Yuna had the same look on her face when she though she had lost Tidus after they had beaten Sin.

"Don't worry." Tidus said in a cheery voice. "We'll be able to visit, and you'll come back every now and then, wont you Kimahri?"

Kimahri nods and (sort of) smiles.

A few days later, 2 days till the wedding, Rikku turned up in the airship. The only thing that troubled Tidus is that she was the only one on board.

"Yeah, Brother and Pops are gunna kill me. They said no to someone going with me, so this seemed like the best idea." Rikku said cheerfully when Tidus asked.

"So, where's the gluten for punishment?"

"WAKKA!" Tidus shouted. Wakka came out of the Crusaders lodge and excitedly ran towards Rikku. He hadn't seen the Al Bhed girl in weeks, so you could understand.

After their reunion, Rikku remembered the reason she was on the island.

"Where are they?" Rikku asked.

"In Lu's tent. Over there." Wakka pointed to his soon-to-be tent.

"Back in a jiffy!" Rikku said as she skipped into the tent. 2 minuets later she backed out of the tent while saying, "I am sooooooo sorry, Lulu! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Lulu cast a thunder spell at her from inside the tent as she was wearing her wedding dress.

Rikku instantly went to hide behind the two men watching in glee and rubbed her behind.

"Cra cdemm kud kuut yes..."(She still got good aim…) Rikku complained.

"What did you do to set her off?" Tidus asked.

"Okay, this is hardly fair. I said hiya to Yunie and then went to hug Lulu, not seeing to table and Yunie's dress. I accidentally-"

"You mean on purpose?" Tidus butted in.

"Cryd ib, oui! (Shut up, you!) Anyway, I tripped on the rug, fell on the table and accidentally poured bleach all over Yunie's dress."

"RIKKKKKU!" Everyone heard Lulu shout from the tent. Rikku went back behind Tidus, but Tidus turned and grabbed her shoulders while marching her to Lulu's tent. He was in a hype now, he didn't want to miss this!

A.N: Well, as you can see, I am no longer in this hazy state of depression. Which is good, but I will not be updating for at least 1 week or so. The reason for this is…! School… *Grits teeth* My timetable for the past week and the following week have been School, weekend… revision, revision and revision. I have a total of 5 exams coming up and a week to revise all of them. Then there's the stressing time of having to wait for my results, which mean I will be updating more frequently to try and keep my mind off of them. Soooooo… yeah. 1 more week to wait! :p


	5. Im still a dream?

_**Im still a dream?**_

After Rikku had finally stopped crying, she ran after Tidus as fast as she could. She gripped her Godhand in her right hand and swiped as fast as she could.

"FRYD GEHT UV VNEAHT YNA OUI! RYJA OUI VUNKUDDAH DRYD FRAH OUI VENCD KUD RANA, E FYC DRA VENCD BANCUH FRU RAMBAT OUI, KYJA OUI VUUT YHT CRAMDAN! YHT OUI NABYO SA PO CAHTEHK SA DU DRA FELGAT FEDLR UV DRA FACD!" Rikku yelled while running after Tidus.

After the chase, they looked at each other and just laughed at how childish they were being, called it quits and headed back to the village.

"So, what have you been going?" Rikku asked after they stopped their fits of laughter.

"Nothing really. Blitzball, preparation for the wedding, stuff like that. What about you?"

"I've been doing the same, not much. I'm thinking about going back to Bikanel and looking for old machina, teach people how to use them or something."

They continued this meaningless chatter until they got to the monument, where the village could be seen.

Tidus just stared for a while at the small village, unable to take his eyes away.

"Tidus." Said a voice from behind him. It wasn't Rikku's, it was a small boys.

Tidus turned slowly and saw the figure of the Bahamut faith. "Hey there."

Rikku was in the middle of the two, frozen still. This was not the first time this had happened. When Tidus was still in Zanarkand, the same faith had done the same to stop hundreds of screaming people.

"We must speak." The faith said.

From the tone the faith used, Tidus could tell this wasn't going to be a nice talk.

Tidus sat down on the ground and the faith done the same.

"How are you?" The faith asked.

Tidus frowned. He wasn't expecting the faith to say something as casual as that. "Im fine, but you would know that."

The boy nodded his head slowly and then continued. "Im sorry to have to bring this up Tidus, but we have not long left."

"Not long left?"

"Until you vanish, im afraid."

"Vanish?! I thought I wasn't your dream anymore!"

"You aren't, but then again, you are. You are not our dream any longer, you belong to another."

"What? I thought we made a deal! I-We beat Sin! That was the deal. We beat Sin and I became real!"

The faith shook his head. "I'm afraid that it is impossible for a dream to become full."

"Then what about the past three weeks?"

"Like I said, you have belonged to another."

"Who?"

"Your beloved. She is the reason you are still here."

"How, what has she done?"

"She fell in love with you and you to her. When we were in the light, I asked you why you would stay and you replied 'I stay for Yuna.' We needed something in the world that could keep you there, something or someone we could pass the ownership to you on. You're the one that did this. Yuna doesn't know anything about it."

"About what?"

The faith signed and again shook his head. "She doesn't know you belong to her. She doesn't know that if she stops loving you, you will disappear forever."

"Why does she have to stop loving me?"

The faith was clearly getting frustrated now. "Like I said, we needed something or someone in the world to keep you here. It was your choice, and you chose Yuna, or Yuna's love."

"Well, Yuna loves me, or I wouldn't be here. If this was true, then why don't I have long till I disappear?"

"Because she hasn't been doing her job."

"Because she hasn't known what it was."

"That's besides the point. We were expecting you to claim each other before now."

"You mean… oh." Tidus said in understanding, a blush creeping to his cheeks. "I… I thought you weren't meant to do that until you were married?"

"You are an exception."

"So, you want me and Yuna… to… you know?"

The faith nodded and then stood. "I warn you, you do not have long left."

Tidus nodded and then stood as well. A few seconds later, Rikku continued her talking and started down the hill again.

When Tidus calmed down and felt his cheeks regain normal colour, he ran to Rikku and continued as if nothing had happened.

The day went along as if it was a normal day. The usual Blitzball practise, Lulu's fussing, Rikku's cries. It was just like any other day… or so Tidus kept telling himself.

He didn't want to leave Spira, his friends, Yuna. He would have to plan something, and fast, if he had a chance at… No. No, he was being selfish. He would have to talk to Yuna about their predicament and find a way around it. But he didn't want to worry Yuna, or any of his friends for that matter.

He forced the thought away from his mind and continued practise.

A few days later, the wedding had come.

Everybody was moving about, preparing, doing things they shouldn't have been doing ect…

"Just a few minuets to go. You feeling okay?" Tidus asked the groom.

"Yeah, actually, I am. I thought id be a lil more nervous then this." Wakka replied.

"Well, you have had a while to get-"

"Please, rise." Said the pastor, stepping up to the alter.

Tidus was the first to turn around when the music started. He saw Lulu walk down the isle in a stunning white dress that reached her mid-knee, smiling like she just won all the gil in the world.

Behind her was Yuna, as she was the brides maid. She wore a velvet dress that went down a little lower then Lulu's. She held a bouquet of wild flower, all different colours mixing in with her dress.

As they were half way down the isle, some brave soul in the crowd had decided to hum the funeral march, thinking that the music would die it down; they were wrong.

Lulu turned her head slightly, still smiling, to a too innocent looking Rikku.

Rikku just waved and smiled, knowing she wasn't going to walk properly for months for her behaviour, but decided the second she was Lulu's face that it was all worth it.

They reached the alter and Lulu hugged Yuna. Yuna went to sit next to her cousin and Lulu joined her left hand to Wakka's right.

The ceremony ended nearly as soon as it had started. "I do's" and vows were exchanged and soon the newly wed couple left on the boat that would take them to their honeymoon.

Tidus, Yuna and Rikku were the ones left, waiting till the boat was out of eye sight before moving anywhere.

It was nearly mid-night by the time they got back to the village. The fire had died down and most of the people had gone to their beds.

Rikku had stayed in the airship, which was on the beach, so it was only Tidus and Yuna that made their way to the temple.

"We need a hut of our own, don't you think?" Tidus asked as he walked into Yuna's room.

"It would be nice." Said Yuna whilst giggling. She had slipped her dress and boots off and jumped into a t-shirt and shorts. She got under the covers and Tidus soon followed.

She snuggled close in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I still need to talk to her. _Tidus thought. _It's now or never._

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Hmm?" Yuna replied quietly, lifting her head so her chin was on his shoulder. She just looked at him and he stared back, hungrily.

He couldn't say anything. Every time he tried to summon the words, they slide back down his throat.

Instead of talking, he leaned over and kissed her. She replied instantly with a moan and pressed hard against him.

He brings her on top of him, holding her face in his hands like he was about to break her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, asking politely if hers would play with his. Again, Yuna giggled like a toddler, but Tidus was in no mood to chuckle, tease, giggle or laugh. He began to peck at her neck as he flipped her over, making him the one in charge. He slowly slide his hand down to the hem of her short and began to tug them off.

Yuna, seeing were this was leading, broke away from the kiss. Tidus then tried to regain her lips, but without success.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuna said in a panicky voice.

"You know what im doing." Tidus replied.

He tried to take her lips again, but she shook her head and sat up and took his hands away from her shorts. After she pulled them back up she said, "Im sorry. I… Im not ready."

Tidus only looked in horror when she added, "I want to wait until were married."

_But that could take weeks, months, years even. _Tidus thought. He wanted desperately to tell her, but the words wouldn't come.

Instead he just nodded, kissed her gently one more time and lied down, Yuna shortly following.

_I'll have to tell her tomorrow._ Tidus thought as he dozed.

_Tidus woke up in light. That's all that could be seen more miles._

"_Hello again." Said the familiar voice of Bahamut._

"_Hi." Said Tidus quietly. He wasn't to thrilled about seeing his creator_

"_I see that it didn't go well."_

"_No. I don't want to rush her."_

"_Well, you need to rush her. If you disappear then…" The faith trailed of a little. He mumbled for a while before Tidus asked, "How long do I have?"_

_The faith looked up and replied, "Just over a month."_

"_That's plenty of time."_

"_To propose to her, organize a big wedding for all of Spira to see?"_

"_The whole of Spira wont be at our wedding."_

_The faith chuckled slowly and shook his head. "The people of Spira wouldn't want to see their saviour live the happiest day of her life? I highly doubt that." _

"_What do you expect me to do? Rape her?" Tidus said. He winced a little bit and regretted what he said._

_The faith just stood there. He looked to the side of Tidus and said, "We will speak again."_

Al Bhed translation 1: (WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WHEN YOU FIRST GOT HERE, I WAS THE FIRST PERSON WHO HELPED YOU, GAVE YOU FOOD AND SHELTER! AND YOU REPAY ME BY SENDING ME TO THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!)

A.N: Wow finally got his one done. Sorry I've been making promises I haven't been keeping, but im back now and rearing to go With Christmas coming and stuff I've been super busy, but school is over so im gunna be having a lot more free time. Hope you guys aren't too angry with me.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. The lodge

_**The lodge**_

Tidus woke in the dead of night, Yuna sleeping soundly on top of him.

_They can contact me in my dreams too? Gimme a break… _Tidus thought.

Yuna gave a small shriek in her sleep and rolled off of Tidus, making it so her back was facing him.

Tidus frowned at this, she had always slept either on top of him or snuggled in his chest. He turned so he was on his side and encircled his arms around her.

He was worried now; she was very tense, stiff and cold.

He got up and went to the cupboard and brought out a thermal blanket. On his return, Tidus noticed something wet on Yuna's pillow. Dribble? No, Snot? Defiantly no.

They were certainly coming from her face, tears? Yes.

Before he could rush over to the bed and wake her, she whipped up into a sitting position, eyes wide open with tears streaming down her delicate features.

She looked as if she was in shook. She was shaking violently and had blood shot eyes.

Yuna's eyes were open but she looked miles away.

Tidus, panicking, ran up to the bed and began to slap her face. She eventually came round and saw Tidus, jumping into his embrace and crying her eyes out.

"Hey… shh, im here. It's okay." Tidus said gently, rocking her back and forth.

After a while of muttering mixed up words, Yuna pulled away from Tidus and wiped her eyes with her shirt.

"Sorry I woke you." Yuna said.

"You didn't wake me, it's fine. You okay?"

Yuna nodded and lied back down. Her breathing had more of less cleared out when she said, "Just a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Im not entirely sure. You weren't there, I think. I saw the faith and we… talked." Yuna said, trying to pick the right words.

"What did you talk about?" Tidus asked. He was sure he knew where this was going.

"You and me, actually."

_Thought so _Tidus thought gravely.

"I guess they can talk to you throught your dreams as well as me, then."

"What?" Asked Yuna as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Tidus stayed silence for a moment and then asked, "What did they say?"

Again, tears started in Yuna's eyes and she said, "They said something about you leaving, if I didn't do my… duty, or something like that."

"Did they tell you what your "duty" was?"

"No, I think they said you would tell me."

Tidus sighed and brought Yuna up to a sitting position. "This is as much as I know. When I was about to disappear, on the airship, I went into that light thing, remember?"

Yuna nodded her head and waited patiently.

"Well, in there the faith asked me what I stay for. They said they asked this because they needed someone to give me too, something I would willingly love and cherish. I chose you and they gave me to you. No dream could ever become real, so instead they just sold me on."

"So I own you?" Yuna asked with a cheeky smile planted on her face.

Tidus nodded, chuckled and playfully said, "Shut up, you."

"But what about my job, duty?"

"That's the problem. They gave me to you, but you need to accept me and… claim me as yours."

"But you are mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I still, in a way, belong to them. You haven't…erm… proved that you want me."

"I'll write an entire book if I have to, each page with the words 'I love Tidus on them'."

"As much as I would love to read that book, that's not what they're after."

"You know what I have to do?"

Tidus nodded.

"What?"

Tidus began blushing madly then. How was he going to say this?

"Okay. You know a w-wedding night?"

Yuna nodded and blushed a little. Not as much as Tidus did, but it was still noticeable.

"That. They said they wanted us to claim each other intimately, not just mentally."

An awkward silence passed and Yuna just stared at the dimming fire.

"Will you really leave if we don't?"

Tidus nodded slowly. He looked over at Yuna and saw her looking at him, smiling sadly. He leaned over and hugged her while whispering, "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

He felt Yuna nod and pull back and press her forehead to his. She leaned in and kissed him, hard and forcefully.

This time, Tidus was the one to break away.

"We don't have to do it now. We've got a month to worry about it. I don't want you to feel like your getting forced into this. Get used to the idea first, okay?"

Yuna just looked at him and nodded. She rested her head on his chest and lied down with him, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

When Yuna woke a few weeks later, she was alone. She looked around, expecting to see her lover, but he was nowhere to be seen.

On the desk nearest her, a note written in scruffy hand writing was waiting for her.

_On the beach, come as soon as you can. ~ Tidus_

She smiled at the signature and dressed. She ate and made her way to the beach as requested.

Yuna saw him in the water, shirtless, just about to perform a new Blitz move he had been trying to perfect.

He spun in the air a few times and kicked the ball to the water.

Yuna applauded and Tidus smiled sheepishly.

"Morning!" He shouted from the water, swimming towards her.

"Morning." She said as her ran to her, slipped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. "What are you doing out here?"

He slipped a shirt on and said, "Remember what we were discussing the other week?"

"Yes…" Yuna said as she felt her cheeks light up like a giant Christmas tree.

"Oh no! Not… Not _that, _we were discussing a hut of our own."

"I remember, yes."

"Well, what do you think?" Tidus turned and Yuna saw the 'hut'.

It was defiantly not a hut, or a tent, for that matter. It was made of wood, it was a lodge.

"What, how long?"

"A week. You haven't had time to come down here, so me and some of the boys done some work."

"Ohh!" Yuna exclaimed as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it!"

"You'd better, 'cuz were moving in today."

Yuna didn't have time to answer, she ran to the lodge laughing with Tidus running after her.

She opened the door and peered through. All the furniture was in the perfect place, the kitchen was the best she ever saw and the bedroom was huge, as well as the bathrooms.

"How did you do all this in a week?" Yuna asked.

"Lemme tell ya, it wasn't easy. It was meant to be a birthday present, but…"

"From you?"

"From all of us really. The others who took part done this because they couldn't find another way to thank you, and I done it because… well, because I love you, really."

Yuna smiled in spite of herself and went to hug him. They stayed in an embrace for several minuets until they pulled away.

Yuna felt… different. She felt… lusty. Yes, she wanted to wait until their wedding night, but she didn't know how long she could wait anymore.

She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. She placed her hands on his chest and began to rub. Tidus slipped his tongue in her mouth and just played with hers. She stopped rubbing and began to lead him to the nearest sofa. Yuna, slowly, began to unbutton every button on Tidus' shirt one by one. Tidus saw this and broke away from the kiss.

"Are you sure? We still have a week to go and-" Tidus began, but was silenced with another kiss. His legs hit the sofa and he went down, gently bringing Yuna with him. She lied on top of him and slipped his shirt off. Then her hands went further down and began to unbuckle his belt. Before she could finish her work though, Tidus flipped them both over, so he was on top.

He tugged at her top and pulled it off so she was in her black lacy bra. A hand went behind her back and began to untie the knot, letting the bra become loose. Just as he was about to take the bra off…

"Hello?" Said the friendly voice of Wakka.

Tidus was mentally cursing himself as Yuna tried desperately to tie the knot back up.

"Hello? You there, bud?" Wakka asked again.

"Yeah, just a minuet." He heard Wakka feet go our the door and whispered, "Get dressed quickly, I'll keep him talking."

He got off of Yuna and put his T-shirt back on.

"'Ello 'dere! How are ya?" Tidus said as he clasped hands with Wakka and bringing him into a hug. "How was the honeymoon? Where's Lulu?" Tidus asked.

"Im fine, it was fine and Lu's back at the village. I need to see Yuna for a minuet."

"Someone call my name?" Yuna asked as she came into the room, fully clothed.

"Ya, Lu needs to speak with ya. She's back at the village, you'd better go."

"Oh okay, well, see you later, then." Yuna said as she began to walk out of the door towards the village.

"Is Lu okay?" Tidus asked, generally worried about his friend.

"Yeah, better in fact." Wakka went into a whisper and said, "She's pregnant! My Lu's pregnant!"

_Pregnant? _Tidus thought excitedly.

"That's why we were taking a while. Every time she got on a boat she went sick."

"Im happy for you."

"Me too."

"Your happy for yourself? That's kinda sad, you know." Tidus said jokingly.

"Shut it. Can you believe it? Im gunna be a Dad!"

Tidus and Wakka continued this talk all through playing Blitz practise. Soon after Yuna and Lulu came to the beach with smiled of both their faces.


	7. Finally

_**Finally**_

"I'll bet you all the gil you want! It'll be a girl!" Tidus exclaimed to Wakka.

Lulu, who was sitting nearby with Yuna, said, "Your betting on whether our baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Gil is gil, Lu." Said Wakka in a serious expression.

Lu laughed and shook her head. "And im the one who married you."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Wakka proclaimed.

Tidus and Yuna began making their way back to the village, mainly to get their stuff for the move.

"You really think it will be a girl?" Yuna asked.

"Sure! But then again, when ever someone tells me their expecting, I always say It'll be a girl."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I've always said I wanted a girl someday."

Yuna giggled and blushed slightly, knowing that if he ever did want a child, it would be with her.

They got to the temple to retrieve their items and make their way back to the beach. Wakka and Lulu had already started on the way back, so it was just them two.

By the time they got to the beach, it was dark already. Only about 8 or so, but still pitch black. They got into the lodge and explored it a little more carefully.

"This place is amazing. It has everything!" Yuna shouted. She was in the bedroom and examined every thing. The mirror, the windows… and the bed.

Once again, Yuna felt lusty. She wanted Tidus, now. She no longer cared about what Sin's she would be committing, she wanted to make love with Tidus, tonight.

"Hey, I was thinking about cracking open a bottle of wine of something. Fancy it?" Tidus yelled from the bedroom.

"Sure, give me a minuet and I'll be in there." Yuna said as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. She grabbed two glasses and made her way back to the bedroom.

"I hope you like white-" Yuna said. She cut herself of when she saw the bed. The spread had been changed and now was a deep shade of red. The pillows were fluffy pink and around the bed, were candles in the shape of a heart. "-wine." Yuna finished.

Tidus was standing next to the bed with a rose in his hands. He walked over to her and placed it in her hair.

"I was waiting for your birthday, but im not sure how long I've got left. Im beginning to weaken, Yuna." Tidus said as he stroked her hair softly. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If I don't make love to you now, my lady, I'm afraid I never will."

He finished and kissed her earlobe.

Yuna pulled away and places the items in her hand on a nearby table and then slipped back into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He picked her up in a bridal position and walked towards the bed, placing her gently upon it.

Yuna woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning rumbling outside. She opened one eye, probed herself on one elbow and peered out the window; black, pitch black.

She went back to resting of the hard pillow beneath her.

Wait, it didn't feel like a pillow. In fact, it felt… like skin.

Yuna opened her eyes again and saw the well toned abs she had seen only a few hours before, Tidus' abs.

She propped herself up on one elbow again and looked down; she was butt naked and so was he.

She began to recall the events that had happened and a smile spread across her face. She cuddled to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Thump…Thump.. Thump. Thump! Thump! Thump!_

His heart went from a regular heartbeat to a five thousand mile an hour one.

"Tidus?" Said Yuna, shaking his chest slightly.

It was obvious he was trying to keep a straight face, so Yuna leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Then the smile crept out and his cover was blown.

"I can never keep a straight face when doing that." Tidus said when Yuna pulled away.

"I cant… well, couldn't, either." Yuna replied as she rested her head back onto Tidus' chest.

A silence spread around, the only noise's that could be heard was the thunder and lightning from outside.

"How do you feel?" Tidus asked.

"I feel fine, actually. A little sore, but that's expected, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

A silence passed between them. An awkward one. Yuna felt like she should do, or say, something. But the only thing that she could think off brought a smile to her face and made her giggle.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing. Im just glad we did this. It was…" Yuna started. She couldn't think of the right word that could summarize how she felt.

"Amazing?" Tidus suggested.

"Yeah, amazing."

"It was. Plus, I learned something from it." Tidus said, turning on his side so he could look at Yuna square in the face. "You're not as innocent as I thought you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna said, pretending she had just been offended.

"Oh, nothing." Tidus replied as he lied on his back again.

Yuna, taking the opportunity, straddled his waist and asked again, "What did you mean by innocent?"

"You know, 'innocent'. Like, you wouldn't have a clue what to do in our present situation. But, here you are, fully exposed to me."

Yuna frowned and then looked down, seeing that he was right. She turned bright red and hastily tried to cover herself.

"There! That's what I mean by innocent! Modest. Shy. Stuff like that."

Yuna blushed even more when she asked, "Which me do you… prefer?"

Tidus was obviously shocked by the question by nether the less thought about it.

"Depends on where we are." Tidus said finally.

"As in?" Yuna urged him on.

"Now. Now, I like you as not so innocent. But say were out somewhere and there are a bunch of men surrounding you, id like you to be fully clothed."

"So you want me to be not so innocent now?" Yuna asked slyly.

"Most definitely." Tidus replied, coming into a sitting position with Yuna on his lap.

His gave her a chaste kiss and began to lay Yuna down, but she stopped him. She guided him the headboard so his back was flat against it. Then she raised herself in his lap a little a whispered, "I'll show you how 'not so innocent' I can be…"

Tidus woke again, but this time it was bright, he opened his eyes and saw that the previous night's thunder and lightning had vanished and had been replaced by warm and bright sun light.

Tidus was a little surprised to see he was sitting up-right, Yuna cuddled securely on his shoulder with the quilts and blankets tucking over her shoulders.

As he tried to ease his way from beneath her, he found he could as every move he made triggered waves of pleasure to spread throughout his body. He looked down and saw the problem. He chuckled at the thought of going to sleep inside Yuna, which is what he had done.

He shook his head slightly and rested back on the headboard, waiting for Yuna to wake.

She did eventually, and was happy to wake up to him.

"Morning." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." Yuna said. She too, tried to get up, but could not for the same reason Tidus couldn't.

"We slept like this?" Yuna questioned and Tidus nodded in reply.

"Im not really complaining, though. Best sleep I've had in a along time."

Yuna giggled slightly and moved up again, and then down again. Tidus thought she was just trying to get up, but he turned out to be wrong when she repeated the action and began to moan.

"Three times… in 24… hours? I've… created a… monster." Tidus said between huffs and moans of his own.

Yuna only nodded and began to increase her pace when suddenly…

_**Knock, Knock!**_

"Tidus! Bro, come on! Your late already, man!"

_Datto… _Tidus thought in agony.

"I'll be there in 20 minuets!" Tidus shouted.

As the pitter-patter of feet could be heard leaving the lodge, Yuna gave no sign of stopping again.

"Yuna… stop… I have to go…" Tidus said. He wanted her to stop, but to be honest, he didn't want to stop _that _much.

The only reply he got was, "Make me."

Tidus groaned and flipped her over, letting her relax, for once.

Five minuets later, when he was satisfied and saw she was too, he slipped out and went straight to the shower.

He then dressed and went to kiss Yuna, but saw she was either asleep, or extremely tired (which was understandable).

He kissed her forehead and went through the door, closing it silently so he would wake her.

A.N: Short but fluffy :P For those of you who want to know… no! I will not be doing a full lemon in this story. It's rated T and it's going to stay that way! :~)


	8. Poor Lulu

_**Poor Lulu**_

Yuna woke up to warm blankets, the soothing sounds of the waves coming on going from the shore, and the yells and cheers from the Blitz team training on the beach.

Yuna smiled as she opened her eyes, expecting to see her lover sleeping beside her, but began to panic as she realised she was alone in their bed.

She scanned the room quickly for any sign of him, then the floor. She could see that the once romantic heart shaped candles had now died down the hard puddles on wax on the floor, but no sign of him or his clothes.

"Tidus! Stop hogging the ball, ya?" Yuna could hear Jassu shout in the distance.

"I just wanna perfect this move, im not hogging!" Shouted Tidus' voice back.

Yuna waited a few more seconds and heard moans and groans from the other members of the team members.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to, Wakka! It was an accident Botta, really!"

Yuna sighed in relief, realising her fears were wrong, the Faith hadn't taken him away. He was doing the usual practices with his team, trying to do just one more that left half his team dead on their feet.

"Maybe… dats enof pwactice for doday…" Wakka said through a bleeding nose.

"Yeah, defo." Botta seconded, rubbing his fractured wrist.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful in future… promise…" Tidus said, obviously angry at himself.

"Hey, hey! Don' wowwy 'bout it, awight?" Wakka said as he slapped Tidus on the back. "You look pwetty tired anyways."

Tidus only nodded his head, apologised again and headed back to his home.

Before he even got within 10 feet on the lodge, he could smell the bacon, dripping with juicy fat rising from the main village. He realised he hadn't eaten when his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"There will be time for food soon." Said a voice.

Tidus turned and saw the Bahamut Faith smiling up at him.

"Sorry if I seem rude, but what do you want now?" Tidus said. He thought that after Yuna and him had acted like rabbits that would be enough to satisfy them.

"No need to be defensive, Tidus. Im here, on behalf of the all Faith, your Father, Mother and carer, to say congratulations."

"Thank you. I guess." Tidus said in confusion.

Then, without another word, the Faith vanished.

Tidus just stood there, staring at the now empty spot the Faith had just stood.

Then, he ran into the lodge, throwing his Blitzball somewhere in the kitchen and ran to the bedroom.

Yuna was sitting up when she felt the large arms encircle her naked body from behind and lifting her into the air.

"I'm yours! I'm real, im yours!" Tidus shouted in glee into her shoulder. After a minuets of spinning her, he got dizzy and landing on the bed on top of her.

"I just saw the Faith, im not going anywhere…" Tidus said, resting his chin on her bare shoulder while rubbing her arms as Yuna chuckled from happiness.

They stayed like this for a while, until Tidus was reminded of his hunger and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. I'll get dressed and we can go to the village." Yuna said as she sat up and gathered the sheets around her. "Could you be a gentleman and leave, though?"

"Sure." Tidus replied as he leaned in and kissed her quickly. He pulled back and exited the room.

Once he left, Yuna led back down on the bed and pondered on everything that was happening, that had happened.

She never thought that she would live to this day. She was expected to die one month before her 18th birthday, to die for Spira and join her Father, Mother and everyone who had defeated Sin in the past. But here she was, happier then she ever had been before, no longer a virgin and, most importantly, alive.

She wondered about it all a little more and then finally got up and dressed. Soon, both her and Tidus were on their way to the village, taking in the aroma of porridge as they walked along.

They arrived in the village and sat down beside Wakka and Lulu, them themselves surrounded by men and woman, asking questions about the honeymoon and the baby

"I hope it's a boy-" Wakka said, but was cut of by Lulu.

"What if it's a girl? Will you be disappointed?"

"Well… a little…" Wakka started, but when the words left his mouth, Lulu raised her eyebrows and, well, if only looks could kill.

"I mean no… NO! I wouldn't be disappointed, just… urm… Ti? Back me up here brudda."

"Sorry," Tidus replied with a mouthful of porridge. "I'm hoping it's gunna be a girl." He swallowed the mouthful and concluded, "Besides, you bet me that it was gunna be a boy, that's the only reason you'd be disappointed, right?"

"Y-Yeah… see Lu?" Wakka said, thinking this was going to offend her or her intelligence.

All she did was wave her hand as if to banish the thought from her memory.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by without much really happening. The Faith didn't show up anymore, Yuna 18th birthday came and went and the Besaid Aurochs had to go to Luca for the upcoming games.

The games had ended quickly as the sphere pool had a few technical difficulties so all the teams and played were sent home.

When Wakka and Tidus got back to the village, they were met with glum faces, including Yuna and Lulu.

"What's up?" Wakka asked. He walked over to Lulu and she went into the tent, gesturing him to follow her.

Tidus walked up to Yuna and asked the same.

"When your expecting, you have to see a monk or a doctor to see if the baby's okay or if there's any problem's. Yesterday, Father Zuke came by. Lulu's had a miscarriage."

That moment, Tidus felt numb. _Poor Lulu…_

The rest of the day went past in a hazy blur. There wasn't much excitement going on and Wakka and Lulu were left in peace.

"Do you think they'll try again?" Yuna asked, getting into bed a few days later.

"Probably, but this one wasn't exactly planned, was it?" Tidus asked from the bathroom.

"I guess not. But I guess it would be fun to have babies around again." Yuna said dreamily.

Tidus exited the bathroom, blew out the candle and clambered into bed with Yuna on her side and Tidus arms around her waist.

"Best not get your hopes up, though." Tidus said as Yuna turned onto her other side and snuggled into his chest.

"What do you think about those two, being parents?" Tidus asked.

Yuna thought about this for a minuet and laughed quietly. "Being as they've always been my brother and sister, it's a little difficult for me to imagine then having children."

"I suppose, but what do you think it would look like? Black Mohawk?"

"Or orange plate?"

The thoughts made then both laugh. Tidus could just imagine a kid with a black Mohawk sat on Wakka's shoulders, pulling at his dads hair to run around faster.

"I think you'd make a good dad." Yuna said into his chest.

"You do know how my dad raised me, right?" He replied.

"He was only trying to toughen you up. Seems like it didn't work though."

"Hey!" Tidus said. He got on top of her and with one hand, pinned hers up against the headboard. "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said, it didn't work." Yuna replied with an innocent smile.

"What? Your saying im weak?" Tidus whispered in her ear, trailing kiss' along her jaw line. "I'll prove to you im not, if you want."

Yuna replied with a very girly giggle and said, "If you want."

"Okay!" Tidus said as he stopped the kisses and withdrew. He kept her hand above her head and began tickling her sides and ribs.

"That's not fair!" Yuna shouted through laughing fits, thrashing around trying to get her hands away from his to no avail. "I thought you meant-"

"Don't worry, I know what you thought." Tidus cut her off. He let her hands go and before she could reply, he captured his lips with hers and lies her down on the bed.

* * *

The next day, Tidus woke up on his own. The sheets next to him were cold, so he had been alone for a while. He got up, searched the house for Yuna and found her sitting in the bathroom, hand covering her eyes as if she was crying.

"Hey… Yuna…" Tidus said as he entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her. She done nothing, only cried harder.

"Shh…" He crooned, rubbing her back. This carried on for several minutes until, finally, she calmed down and rested her head on Tidus' shoulder.

"That's better." He pulled away from her and dried her face with tissues. "Now, you going to tell me what's wrong?"

It took a while for her to blurt out, "Im just scarred. I found out a few days ago, and I was over the moon, but this morning I thought about what everyone would think and… im just scarred."

"About what?" Tidus said. He let her rant again for who knows how long until she said, "and it's a sin, to have a baby before marriage and-"

"What?" Tidus said, dumbfounded. _Baby?_

Yuna nodded her head slowly. "Im pregnant. I know Lulu wont approve, I think she might try to hurt it in some way to-"  
"No. She just came out of a miscarriage. I don't think she'd make you lose the baby. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been having the sickness, and I snapped at Lulu yesterday." Yuna said, looking extremely ashamed of herself.

_She's pregnant?_

"That's why you wanted to talk about kids last night?"

She nodded again. "I just thought I'd see what you thought, and then tell you. I wasn't sure how you'd handle it."

"Right now… im probably the happiest man on earth." Tidus said with a small smile.

"Really?" Yuna said, also smiling.

Tidus nodded, but then added, "We don't have to tell the others, you know? Not yet anyway."

"We have to tell them eventually." Yuna said glumly.

_After were married though. _Tidus thought.

Tidus stepped away from her, got down on one knee and took one of her hands in his.

"I don't have a ring yet, but the Aurochs are going back to Luca soon. I'll get one then, but now… Yuna, will you marry me?"

Yuna blinked a few times before stuttering, "M-M-Marry yo-u?"

"Yeah. I love you, and im going to love this baby. I want you two to be accepted. Even if you did get rid of Sin for good, you'd still be frowned upon. The baby wouldn't be seen as High Summoner Yuna's child, it would be seen as a… a bastard. Unaccepted. I don't want that to happen."

Silence spread through-out the bathroom until Yuna flung herself into Tidus' arms, crying, "Yes!"

They stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes before Tidus pulled out and kissed her. "Of course, we can't tell anybody."

"Okay, but how are we going to do this?"  
"I'll tell Wakka and Lulu I plan to propose. If I get their blessing, or not, when the Aurochs go back to Luca next week, I'll buy a ring. And then I'll propose to you publicly," He kissed her cheek and adds, "And properly. After the wedding, we'll say the same as Lulu and Wakka; you got pregnant over the honeymoon."

Yuna thought this over for a minutes before declaring, "It's a wonderful idea."

_**Bang!**_

"Tidus! C'mon, this is the 3rd time this week you've 'ad a lie in!" Shouted Wakka from the front door.

"Be there in a minute!" Tidus shouted. Once Wakka went away, Yuna started laughing quietly.

"What?"

"Can you imagine what he's going to do to you when he finds out you got me pregnant?"

A.N: Sorry for the long update. My friend asked me to help him with a video making thing for his ICT project, it's not totally finished yes, so it might take a while to update again, sorry.

Anyway, a little longer then usual, I couldn't figure out where to stop writing. THE PLOT THICKENS! Yuna's pregnant, happy days. Tidus proposes, more happy days

That's all I have to say. R&R please.


	9. Proposing

_**Proposing**_

"You plan on what?!" Wakka exclaimed as he sat next to Lulu.

"I plan to marry Yuna." Tidus said, making sure there was nothing between him and the door.

There was silence for a few minutes until Tidus said, "I love her. You both know that and you know I wouldn't hurt her. I just wanted your blessing. Even if I don't get it, im still going to propose, after we get back from Luca with that cup."

Again, silence filled the room and Tidus felt awkward just standing there.

_Please say something… _Tidus thought.

After a little while longer of silence, Lulu, unexpectedly, said, "I know, we both do. After all you've been through, you deserve it."

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Do you want my blessing, or not?" Lulu replied.

"Yes! I mean, of course I do, but I didn't think I would get it so quickly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lulu replied again, looking a little offended.

"N-Nothing! Just that… your Yuna's big sister, sort of. I was expecting something along the lines of 'If you hurt her…' or something like that."

"As I recall, that's the big brother's job." Lulu said as she looked at Wakka. "Well?"

Wakka stood there for a few more moments, trying to debate whether to be angry or happy.

Eventually, he sat down and said, "That's what you wan'? Our blessing?"

Tidus nodded mutely and Wakka sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess you got mine."

"So, it's fine. With the both of you?" Tidus asked.

Both Lulu and Wakka nodded and Tidus' heart gave a jerk.

"Thank-you. I appreciate it." Tidus said as he slowly retreated out the door.

He walked to the beach, asking himself the whole way there 'What just happened?'

A week had gone by since Tidus had asked for Wakka and Lulu's blessings and Tidus was on the way back to Luca. Surprisingly, things hadn't changed between Tidus and Wakka. In fact, Wakka had demanded that he be the best man. He even helped pick out a ring.

"Were looking for something with Macalania Diamonds." Wakka said.

"Someone knows what he wants." Said the shop owner.

Wakka just laughed and said, "What can I say? Im a lucky guy!" He put his arm around Tidus and hugged him.

Some of the other shoppers glanced over at them and laughed.

"Nah, im just kiddin'. Just helpin' the kid out. Gunna pop the question soon, right?" Wakka said as he elbowed Tidus in the ribs.

"Yeah…" Said Tidus, trying to beat down a blush. "Anyway, Macalania Diamonds?"

"Yes, we have a wide range of Macalania rings. This way, Sir." The shop owner said.

He led the two men into a room full of blue crystal and stones.

"This way, my friends."

The owner showed the men to a small section of rings.  
"That one." Tidus said instantly, picking up a ring and smiling.

"Yes, that particular diamond what taken from the east of the woods, near the la-"

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't have picked it." Tidus said sharply. "I know where it comes from, can I just buy it, please?"

The shop owner nodded quickly and said, "Well, then it will be 250.000 gil."

Tidus gave him the money, after a struggle and telling himself over and over that it was for Yuna.

"Good luck." The owner said as Tidus and Wakka walked out the door.

The day was clear and blue when Tidus and Wakka came back from Luca. They, along with the Auroch's, were bringing back once again, the crystal cup. They were greeting at the beech by cheering villagers, among them were Yuna, Lulu and Rikku.

"Well done, honey." Lulu said as she kissed Wakka soundly.

Rikku hugged Tidus before Yuna, afraid she would never get the chance if Yuna hugged him first.

"And I gotta bone to pick with you, Mister." Rikku whispered in his ear.

_Oh god, she knows… _Tidus thought as he embraced Yuna, kissing her temple.

Later that day.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY COUSIN!" Rikku yelled as she pounced up and down in excitement.

"SHH!" Tidus and Yuna said in union. "We don't want anyone knowing till after the honeymoon." Tidus finished.

Rikku blinked a couple of times before asking, "You're getting married?"

"I didn't tell her that much, just that we were expecting." Yuna muttered.

"Oh. Well, you wont have to wait to long, then." He turned to Yuna and took her hand. "Im proposing, properly, tonight."

"Can I see the ring?" Asked Yuna with a smile.

"Ah ah ah." He replied as he stepped away from her. "Not till tonight."

Yuna smile dropped and she asked again, "Please?"

"Nuh uh." Tidus said as he looked Yuna in the eye.

"No…" He tried to turn his eyes away from her, but she dropped down to his eye level.

"Nope! Not gunna happen!" Tidus said as he closed his eyes. "Cant you wait a few hours?"

Yuna sighed and said, "Fine."

"You big meanie!" Rikku said as she pointed a finger at Tidus. "I wanna be the bridesmaid!"

Yuna's smile renewed, she nodded her head and listened Rikku plan her wedding.

In this time, Tidus had retreated from the tent and went to the temple, the one place he still needed to go.

It was strange being there again, but this time with the Faith gone. It felt empty and lifeless.

He walked towards one of the statues in front of the Cloister of Trials, The statue of Lord Braska. Even though it wasn't Lord Braska himself, it was the next best thing.

Tidus slowly and quietly, got on his knee and began to pray, silently asking Lord Braska and his wife for their blessings.

Tidus prayed for 20 minutes in total. He didn't feel her eyes on him, to busy praying at the time, but Yuna had been searching for him for the last 10 minutes and was a little surprised to see him like this.

As Tidus brought his hands to a ball shape and bowed to the floor, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and spread to his arms.

"Hello." Tidus said as he came out from the bow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she laid her lips on his neck. Not really kissing him, just being close and breathing him in.

"Asking your old man…if I have… his… Yuna, what are you doing?" Tidus asked.

Yuna's hands had gone from his arms to searching and massaging his chest, slowly going lower.

"You know what im doing." Yuna whispered slyly.

"Yuna, for shame." He turned and grabbed Yuna's hands. "In the temple? In front of your Fathers statue? Where anyone could walk in and see us?"

"I honestly don't care at the moment." Yuna said as she tried to undo Tidus' shirt.

"Yuna, no. Not here." Tidus said as he did his shirt back up. Seeing that Yuna was obviously disappointed, he added, "Later on, when were engaged."

This had the effect he had hopes for. She smiled a little and kissed him one more time. "C'mon. Everyone's making the fire without us." She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

A few hours later, everyone was filled with delicious food. With no warning what-so-ever, Wakka cleared his throat and said to the villagers, "I have an announcement to make, everyone!" He gestured to Lulu and she stood up beside him, linking her arm with his. "Were hoping to have better luck this time, but were expecting again!"

The whole village began cheering for the married couple. When the cheering had died down, Wakka said, "And now, Tidus. Your announcement."

Tidus began blushing red and gingerly stood up and took Wakka's place.

"Well, uh." Tidus cleared his throat and continued, "I don't know many of you that well, at all, really. But in the village now, there are few that I have come to know and come close to. As you know, I came here with a man known as Sir Auron, one of Lord Braska's guardians." A few of the elders in the village bowed their heads a little in respect of Auron's memory, and Tidus, Yuna and the other guardians did as well. "When I first came here, I lost Auron and was rescued by a young cheery Al Bhed girl, Rikku." He pointed to the crowd and Rikku smiled happily. "After we got separated, I was greeted by Wakka, who hit me on the head with a Blitzball before I even spoke to him." This small joke made some of the Auroch's chuckle as they recalled the memory. "Then I met Lulu. Her just looking at me gave me the impression that I shouldn't get on her bad side. Then, there is Kimahri. He wasn't much of a talker at first, but he came around soon. After a while, I found his voice… reassuring, in a strange sort of way." Tidus paused for a minute before continuing, "I've come to love them all, each in they're own little way. But one more then the rest; Lady Yuna."

He gestured Yuna to come from the crowd and she stood next to him, facing him.

"When I first met Yuna, I was dumbstruck, I guess. Couldn't find my voice. I hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as she was, especially with the light of the chamber coming from behind her. Made her look like an angel." Tidus paused a moment and looked at Yuna. She knew what he was doing and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Over the pilgrimage, we became close. Very close. She was the one I came to depend on. When… I didn't know, what a summoner was supposed to do, at the end of a pilgrimage, but when I found out, I was crushed, heartbroken. Worried more then anything, that she would continue the journey and die. I guess that when I realized that I loved her."

At this point, Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and gave it a squeeze.

Tidus spoke again, but this time to Yuna. "That night at Macalania was one of the greatest nights of my life. I want to have more of them with you, more great and wonderful memories."

Tidus got down on one knee and pulled and diamond blue box from his back pocket. A few of the villagers gasped and murmured things like 'Do you really think he's going to?'

Tidus asked, "Yuna, Will you marry me?"

Yuna was about to say yes, but then Tidus opened the box. She stared at the ring for a good few moments, looking at the diamonds and remembering where they came from, what that night meant for her.

She found that her voice was stuck in her throat, so instead of saying anything, she launched herself into Tidus' arms while nodding her head and crying into his shoulder.

Tidus thought she was either a really good actor or she was actually surprised.

The cheers that were coming from the villagers were nearly deafening.

Rikku was the one cheering and celebrating the most that night, and had to be carried back to the airship by Wakka and Datto as the noise had knocked her out.

After some time, a few of the village elders had called Yuna over to them, to talk privately.

A few minutes after they're little chat, Yuna came back with a wide smile and sat back down in Tidus' lap and whispered, "We have the Elder's permission."

"Oh. That good, I guess." Said Tidus. He wondered what the Elder's would have to do with their wedding.

Yuna shook her head and replied, "In Spira, you have to have the elders permission if you want to marry, under the age of twenty at least."

"Oh." Said Tidus in understanding.

A few hours later, everyone was getting tired and heading to bed, including Tidus and Yuna.

"I still cant believe it you know." Yuna said as she played with the ring on her finger.

"What?"

"What's happening. The wedding, the baby. It's all going a bit fast."

"Yeah, I guess, but that's the whole fun of it." Tidus replied. "Now, how 'bout we go home and get to bed, hmm?"

A.N: Hello! Sorry for your wait everyone, but it's finally here

Got a little bit of bad news. A lot of things have been happening to me and my friends and to make a long story short I've had to be in and out of hospital over the past two months, not necessarily for me, but for a buddy of mine. His pain has caused me and my friends pain and me having to have an operation didn't really help. Im going to take a break from Final Fantasy, but I promise you I will finish it. The read-through I may not. A few months ago, I wrote every last chapter of the read-through, I finished it. I put it on my hard drive to save memory and thats when I had to have the operation. I came back and found that my brother had taken the hard drive to use for his collage work, but there wasn't enough room… so he decided to wipe all the stuff off of it so he could use it. Im still not talking to him.

So im taking a break from F.F and trying out something new; H.P (Harry Potter). I may do one shots about Tidus and Yuna, but that's it. Im sorry, hope you all have the patience.

Till next time.


End file.
